Revival
by Chad-Kakashi-Music-Ashes-whore
Summary: Summary inside, first chapter sucks! Attention: What you see that is similar to another story, I want to pin point, that was never my intention! Pairs: Saku/Lee Asuma/Shikamaru Sasu/Haku Naru/Kaka


Revival

Kami was upset that things didn't turn out right. They decided to send the one person back who was trying to make a difference. They knew that he wouldn't be able to do it on his own, so they sent someone else to help him, will Itachi and Naruto be able to help save the village this time? Or will it forever be the same?

A/N: It may be similar from Until It Sleeps, and that I apologize. I never meant to try to make it sound anything like it, but there will be a few similarities.

Pairings: Saku/Lee, Asuma/Shikamaru, Kaka/Naru, Sasu/Haku, a bit of Sasu/Ita

Naruto woke up in his tiny little bed by the sound of his childhood alarm clock. He jumped to his feet and nearly screamed when he heard someone creeping up in him.

"Hello Naruto…"

"Itachi…what happened?" He asked; his voice a little shaky.

"I don't know Naruto… (sp?), I woke up on your living room couch." He looked around for a calendar and showed him. "We went back in time…"

I looked at the time, he was right. Today was the day that I was supposed to meet my team for that stupid test. I sighed softly, "Itachi…what I suppose to do?"

"I guess they sent us back to change things Naruto…" He whispered.

"Sasuke…" That one word had them both flinch.

"I need to figure out what to do about this…and the color…"

Itachi left the room to grab a bag for him; it was filled with clothes that weren't orange. Naruto grinned and dressed. He took a small ring and did the seals that needed to be done. He was glad that he studied the subject thoroughly and slipped the ring on his finger. The henge took place and he was shrunken to his twelve year old self.

He had no intentions in going after Kakashi; he was just hoping to straighten out his team to make them at least compatible. He remembered in the future that Lee and Sakura was an amazing couple, Kakashi had died before their relationship could even be able to be given the chance. He whimpered slightly at the memory of his friends and loved ones. He straightened up and left, he figured that he would have more time to panic later. He let his body walk down the road as he went into his mind to his prisoner.

"Kyuubi…"

"My host finally decided to let me out?" The Fox hissed.

"Fuck no, you listen here, if you want to survive, and I know you do, then you do what I say. Both of our lives depend whether or not we survive this lifestyle." He told the fox.

"You are different…" The fox stated.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he lay next to the Uchiha and looked up at the sky. He pointed to one, "Dog?" He felt Sasuke's glare at him.

"We've got time…our sensei won't be here for another two hours…cloud watch with me Sasuke…"

Something dawned on Sasuke and he nodded. He started to lay back down when he heard as screech.

"Naruto!" Sakura's scream came.

"Hi Sakura Chan!" He put on a fake smile. He started to act like his idiotic side, making Sasuke rethink his idea on him.

It took awhile for Kakashi to appear, Naruto was fighting off questions about his new appearance. Naruto looked at Kakashi and he almost flinched. Naruto looked different, besides the obvious. His eyes were more haunted then a simple twelve year old.

"You're late!" yelled Sakura.

"Yeah about that…I…" He was about to finish when Naruto cut him off.

"We don't want to hear you got lost in the road of life…can we please just get started?" Naruto said; his tone was sharp, but bored. All pairs of eyes landed on him and he sighed.

He saw Kakashi pull out the bells and he tuned out the explanations trying to figure out how to get all three of his team to work together. He secretly made a clone to hide off to follow Sakura. He noticed that He said start and he followed the same direction as Sasuke. He captured Sasuke and waited, "It's a test, not whether we can get the bell or not. WE need to work together. That includes Sakura included, just trust me…"

"How the hell?" He glared at Naruto with irritation. "Don't worry about it; let's just get those fucking bells…"

Sasuke finally agreed in a short minute and they both went after him. Naruto felt his clone dissolved, he guessed he would have to do this a hard way. They both continued to work together and got the bells from Kakashi-sensei in just over three hours. Sakura was tied but Naruto cut her free and Sasuke helped, "Where are you Kakashi Sensei? I know you aren't far…" Naruto called sweetly.

"Why did you release her Naruto?"

"Oh Sensei...if you want to tie her up, you're stuck trying all three of us…"

"We won't abandon a teammate…" Sasuke told him.

"Good job, you guys figured out the answer," Kakashi said with a smile.

"Duh…it wasn't about what we can do, it's about how we think…and loyalty, which some of us hasn't seemed to grasp the full meaning, eh sensei?" He said.

Kakashi looked at him pure shock. He wondered what the hell happen to Naruto. Everything seemed to be there, his playfulness, his sense of mind, but something changed, and he couldn't place it.

Naruto got up and left, he heard Kakashi call his name, "Don't worry Sensei, it'll be the same pain, I'm sure it's nothing but a vessel couldn't handle…" He whispered, but he knew the gang heard him as he disappeared. He added more confusion than what Kakashi's little mind could handle.

A/N: THIS FUCKING SUCKS! I plan on re-writing. PROMSE! For now, R&R! NO FLAMES! Critiques are welcome, if you wanna beta for this story, that would be wonderful!


End file.
